ryozanpakufandomcom-20200213-history
Daimonji
Daimonji is a bully, but not like those gross, disturbed, sickeningly cruel bullies that often tend to be rather unattractive, but Daimonji is a hot bulky bully who has no real reason to be a total dick. He's been this big since middle school, which is amazing. He practices karate to bully the weak and seduce other gay guys to worship his glorious muscles. For some reason, Kenichi doesn't want to be bullied by Daimonji, despite being a total masochist, and decides to be a bitch about it. Background Daimonji is about 18 years old, despite appearing to be at least 26. An analysis by Tirawit Kōkin (an annoying bitch with Kenichi's hair and severly burnt skin) shows that he has no siblings, lives in a middle-class family, and practices Karate to bully the weak (so basically, he's a spoiled brat who gets everything he wants). While still in middle school, high school students who were members of the karate club often begged him to join their club due to his huge bodily build (so he developed a superiority complex). On top of that, he is not very intelligent and the type that would do anything for power. Basically, Daimonji's actions aren't even his fault, it's the constant showering other people gave him. It's amazing. Appearence Daimonji is incredibly huge. Because his school desk is too small and the school chairs can't handle his rock hard buns of steel, he sits at the teachers desk. He has a body that makes others melt, and he certainly knows it. He often takes off his shirt and flexes his muscles just to remind people who the big guy is. He's kind of tanned and has dark brown hair for some reason. Is he even Japanese? Personality He always hangs out with the cool crowd, because no matter what crowd he is part of, that crowd automatically becomes the cool crowd, even if that crowd has Niijima as part of it. Daimonji is first seen as a high-prospect member of the Koryou's Karate club, and bullies Kenichi by pouring water over him when the latter wants to hit the punching bag. Daimonji regularly torments Kenichi, using him as a punching bag during training and sitting comfortably on Kenichi's lap while farting during other matches, giving him a hearty laugh and great relief. Kenichi gets a turn on from this as well, and so do the viewers. Who wouldn't want to see a big, scary guy like Daimonji sitting his big butt down on a scrawny punks lap and let it rip? Daimonji gets a kick out of making the weak feel inferior, especially in showing off himself. He has appeariently trained his body to be as big as it is since middle school, which shows his ability to gain muscle quickly. Because of this, Daimonji believes himself to be superior to his own vain beliefs about weaker/younger people. Everybody in the Karate club doesn't seem to mind Daimonji bullying Kenichi, and even cheer him on during these moments of torment. Isn't there a staff member there to supervise them? Oh wait, they don't exist in Japan unless it's to wrongfully punish students. Biography Irritated by Kenichi's presence in the Karate club (who could blame him), he challenges Kenichi to a match due in a week's time: the loser must quit the Karate club. Daimonji continues to intimidate Kenichi until their match, flexing in front of him and giving him a vicious stare. I would have loved to be Kenichi! The day of the match comes, and little does Daimonji know of the training Kenichi has had to prepare for the match. Daimonji attempts over and over again to attack Kenichi, but is countered each time by Kenichi, who utilizes the Bagua steps to evade his attacks and land weak blows. Daimonji finally loses the match when Kenichi uses the Bagua steps to topple him over and knock him out for a while, and attempts to justify Kenichi's loss by claiming the club rules prohibit throws, even breaking down and crying about having to leave the Karate club (this part is not sexy at all, and it made me hat the show for a while). Kenichi desides that he doesn't want Daimonji kicked out of the Karate club, and decides to leave the club himself. Because he's too hot to let an ugly little punk like Kenichi to make him look bad, Daimonji appears again attacking the gardening club's flower shop, which angers Kenichi greatly. He takes Yuka Izumi hostage and torments her continuesly while his thugs take apart the gardening club. He fondles her small boobs and can't help but fart on her bare vagina the same way he had done Kenichi's (or his penis, if he has one). But then Kenichi comes in and gets all pissed. The two prepare to fight, but Kenichi's period begins and with no tampons, he bleads everywhere. Daimonji ain't having that shit, so he leaves, making sure that he and his thugs moon Kenichi on their way out. The experience leaves Yuka pretty wet. Dojo Class Grade '''A+ '''Daimonji is the type of guy you fantasize about in your bed. You can't not admit that this guy is fucking hot. Apart from that, he's always painted in a negative light, when it's the people around him who gave him the idea that he deserves everything he wants. Sadly, he only appeared in like four episodes in the series. Three in the beginning, and one in I think episode 9 or something. He appears a bit more in the manga. Category:Bullies Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Men